Piramidogłowy
Piramidogłowy, znany również jako Czerwona Piramida lub Bogeyman, jest fikcyjnym potworem z gier z serii Silent Hill. Zadebiutował on w Silent Hill 2, jako jeden z dwóch głównych antagonistów. Tam jest manifestacją uczuć głównego bohatera, Jamesa Sunderlanda, który pragnął kary za swoje czyny. Opis Wśród potworów które pojawiają się w Silent Hill 2, Piramidogłowy jest jednym z niewielu o definitywnie męskim wyglądzie, podczas gdy pozostałe zwykle mają cechy żeńskie (drugi wyjątek stanowi Abstract Daddy). Piramidogłowy przypomina bladego mężczyznę ubranego w brudnobiałą, pochlapaną krwią szatę przypominającą rzeźnicki fartuch. Jego najbardziej niezwykłą cechę stanowi wielki hełm w kształcie piramidy całkowicie zasłaniający głowę. Piramidalny hełm chroni stwora przed wszelkimi atakami Jamesa, ale wciąż można go nimi spowolnić. Jako broni Piramidogłowy używa zazwyczaj Wielkiego Noża (Great Knife) lub lekkiej włóczni. Może też, jak wiele innych potworów występujących w grze, próbować udusić Jamesa. Piramidogłowy nie mówi lecz chrząka i jęczy. Jest bardzo agresywny – zabija zarówno potwory, jak i ludzi. Oprócz tego gwałci brutalnie niektóre stwory jak Manekiny i Lying Creatures. We wszystkich swoich występach Piramidogłowy karze swoje ofiary niezwykle bolesnymi i brutalnymi metodami zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. Symbolika W dodatkowych materiałach wykonanych przez twórców gry zostało wyjaśnione, że fizyczna obecność Piramidogłowego jest efektem fascynacji Jamesa historią miasta Silent Hill. Z tego co się można dowiedzieć w grze, wygląd Piramidogłowego odzwierciedla rodzaj stroju dawnych katów, którzy nosili czerwone kaptury i ceremonialne szaty celem upodobnienia się do Valtiela, anioła miasteczka, narodzonego z ideologicznych uwielbień mieszkańców. Według dokumentów stworzonych na potrzeby Silent Hill 4: The Room, sekta kultu charakterystycznego dla Silent Hill ubierała się w stroje katów ukazanych w Silent Hill 2. Hełm Piramidogłowego to prawdopodobnie nawiązanie do Jimmy’ego Stone’a (ważnego członka kultu Silent Hill i pierwszej ofiary Waltera Sullivana; miał on w czasie dopełniania niektórych rytuałów nosić czerwony, trójkątny kaptur, przez co zwano go „Czerwonym diabłem” (ang. Red devil). Przezwisko to często pojawia się we wszystkich częściach gry. Jest możliwe, że wygląd Jimmy’ego Stone’a i Piramidogłowego odnosi się do tych samych postaci historycznych. W Silent Hill 2 egzystencja Piramidogłowego jest związana z podświadomością Jamesa Sunderlanda. Sprzeczne uczucia bohatera i pragnienie poniesienia kary za śmierć żony sprawiają, że potwór wciąż za nim podąża. Piramidogłowy pełni rolę oprawcy Jamesa, m.in. poprzez wielokrotne zadawanie śmierci Marii. Oglądanie powtarzanej sceny śmierci kobiety odzwierciedlającej jego żonę (której za każdym razem nie jest w stanie zapobiec) sprawia Jamesowi cierpienie, a jednocześnie przypomina mu o prawdziwej przyczynie zgonu Mary. Po poznaniu prawdy, jedno z zadań Piramidogłowego przestaje być aktualne. Po dotarciu do holu hotelowego (który został przekształcony w arenę) James po raz kolejny jest świadkiem niemożliwej do zapobiegnięcia egzekucji Marii. Tym razem oprawców jest dwóch (jeden stanowi karę za zabicie Mary, a drugi Eddy’ego). Bohater ostatecznie uświadamia sobie, że potrzebował ich z powodu swojej słabości – był za słaby, aby żyć w świadomości popełnionych czynów i dlatego usunął je ze swojej świadomości (możliwy mechanizm wyparcia). Teraz jednak znajduje w sobie dość siły, by udźwignąć ciężar swoich grzechów i pokonać swoich prześladowców. Po tym stwierdzeniu Piramidogłowi stają się wrażliwi na ataki Jamesa, a wreszcie przebijają się wzajemnie włóczniami, uwalniając się w ten sposób od swoich ról (są jednocześnie ofiarami i karzącymi zbrodnię). Ciekawostki * Piramidogłowy pojawia się w grze Krazy Kart Racing wydanej przez Konami jako postać grywalna, wraz z Robbie the Rabbit. * Piramidogłowego można było kupić jako kostium w nieistniejącym już PlayStation Home. Był dostępny wraz z Wielkim Nożem lub bez niego. * Piramidogłowy jest dostępny w grze Super Bomberman R. Galeria Plik:7cee190dc56f8f707e86072b18cd01ab.jpg|Figurka Piramidogłowego Plik:Red Pyramid.png|Piramidogłowy w Silent Hill 2 Plik:Head3.png Kategoria:Silent Hill Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Milczący Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Samobójcy Kategoria:Enigmatyczni Kategoria:Maskotki Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z horrorów Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Gwałciciele Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Seryjni mordercy Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Ochroniarze Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Strażnicy Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Symboliczni Kategoria:Przywódcy kultu Kategoria:Sadomasochiści en:Pyramid Head Kategoria:Brutalni mściciele Kategoria:Straszydła Kategoria:Źli wbrew własnej woli Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Amoralni Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Okaleczyciele Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Crossoverów Kategoria:Paranormalni Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Bezimienni Kategoria:Mroczne formy Kategoria:Nierozstrzygnięci Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Istoty energetyczne Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Zło konieczne Kategoria:Olbrzymy Kategoria:Wytwory Wyobraźni Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Zboczeńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Dark Fantasy